


Under You

by ColetheWolf



Series: Smutty Drabbles [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom!Scott, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 06:05:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15812958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColetheWolf/pseuds/ColetheWolf
Summary: Scott fucks Nogitsune!Stiles.





	Under You

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble. I write them from time-to-time & post them @ halesparked.tumblr.com

Scott knew that he was fucking up big time….but he couldn’t free himself from how good it felt. His body was on fire. His senses were completely overloaded. It felt like he was getting fucked by the human embodiment of everything good in the world —an intoxicating combination of light, pureness, pleasure, love, happiness, comfort, and peace. But it wasn’t. It was the opposite. 

There he was….laid out on his back, completely naked, hands clawing deep into the sweltering muscle above him, and legs wrapped aimlessly around the waist of his best friend —Stiles Stilinski. 

Except, it wasn’t actually Stiles. It was just his body—possessed by the trickster spirit of the Nogitsune. And despite the fact that the oozing black of one of the darkest, most sinister creatures of the supernatural world was wearing Stiles’ body, Scott could spot the differences if he really wanted to. 

It looked like Stiles, yes. But the bright spark of clever charm and wit was gone. There was only a gleam of unspeakable violence settled on the surface of Stiles’ hazel eyes. 

It felt like Stiles. The softness of his alabaster skin. The waves of his brown hair. It was all Stiles. But there was a feeling of underlying supernatural strength and cold brutality that Scott could feel rub into his own skin as their bodies rocked crudely against on another. 

And it sounded like Stiles, sure. Every grunt, moan, and raspy whisper was in Stiles’ voice. But there was something else—something lacking—that was only recognizable if you were to actually pay attention. Stiles’ voice was normally laced with anxiety and excitement. But that was missing and seemingly replaced with an unmovable certainty and devilish aura that pierced Scott’s ears.

It was fucked up. 

Yet, Scott couldn’t let go of where he had his hands planted atop Stiles’ broad shoulders for stability. He could feel his eyes spark up each and every time that Stiles’ cock slammed into his ass. It felt good. It felt more than good. It felt like Stiles’ body was filling his body up with something more than just sex. It felt like he was being filled with energy. With clarity. With power. 

Scott cried out, tightening his hold on the writhing body of his friend. He could feel Stiles inside of him —deeper than he thought it would feel. Stiles was big. He knew that much. They had seen each other’s cocks years ago out of pure curiosity. But this was different. This time it was real. And his body rocked with each thrust. He could feel his core shake and tighten around Stiles’ unmatched length. 

And then the world seemed to stop. Scott’s eyes strained open in ecstasy unable to pull away from staring into the smug soulessness of Stiles’ eyes. His werewolf strength waned. His own cock blasted out against the sweaty skin of his abs, his toes curled, and his claws dug into the skin of Stiles’ back. He could feel Stiles’ cock throb uncontrollably into where it remained plunged deep into his ass. 

As his feet twitched to the rhythm of Stiles’ throbbing cock, Scott’s mouth fell open into a slack, dopey smile, whilst he felt a small bit of his own soul burn away.


End file.
